love, angels and sex
by linkinslover
Summary: its about d n angel but modifiyed


_**I know a little about d n angel but not a lot so I have tried to have a go.**_

**_Daisuke and krad get together finally but there is cheating involved! It's an adventure as you will find out. I have made modifications. _**

_**Charters:**_

_**Daisuke: the 14 year old which only has a few friends you know the type.**_

**_Krad: the angel from heaven he is the fit one every one wants none no one knows he is an angel until later on in the story._**

**_Darkness: Daisuke best friend and guardian angel that goes to school with him._**

_**His sister. The story does not mention her name much. Its Isabella by the way. **_

_**Leo: one of Daisuke's closest friends.**_

_**Faith: fancies Daisuke and krad. Daisuke's friend. **_

It had just gone 7:00am on Monday morning Daisuke's alarm blazed out as it switched on to the radio. Daisuke moaned the covers over him moving a little. He slid his long tanned arm out of his covers and pressed the snooze button on the top of his alarm the room falling silent one more again expect for the occasional movement from his sister's room. After ten minutes of this silence the alarm went off again. Daisuke lifted the covers off his head. He knew he had to get up. Daisuke yawned and stretched his arms out. He finally decided to get changed in to his clothes for school. He wore his favourite jeans that showed of his rounded peached shape like bum. He also wore his black no fear top with his tribal patterned necklace on the thick black rope.

When he came down stairs he found his sister sitting at the table eating her breakfast. He poured him self a glass of orange juice and sat down. For a while he stared at Isabella, and then finally asked "are you going to school on the bus today?"

"No like I would go on that scrap of junk, I'm going with my friends" she shouted in a harsh voice.

"Ok only asking" after this daisuke got up and went got the front door.

Daisuke had been waiting for the bus for some time now and was getting impatient. Just then krad came from behind and stood next to him. Daisuke turned and looked surprised. He couldn't believe that krad was standing next to him. HIM! Krad smiled. Then Daisuke realised he must of looked stupid staring at him. He swallowed and murmured hi nervously.

"Hi im krad, how are you. Its cold today isn't it? I guess that's why you have put those jeans on." Winking as he said the last part.

Daisuke blushed. He noticed krad was checking his bum out and he liked what he saw. Just then the bus pulled up. Daisuke stepped up on to the platform off the bus as he did this Krad pinched his bum. Daisuke looked back at him with surprise. Krad only smiled.

Once Daisuke had got to school he met up with his friends Faith who was wearing her normal tight t shirt and jeans combo. Showing off all the curves she wanted. She had done her hair to make it curly. Darkness was wearing her black combat trousers and her ripped effect black t shirt. With her tribal necklace on the black rope that matched Daisuke's and Leo who was wearing his corduroys and his white shirt. With his hair spiked. The day seemed to drag on.

The last lesson of the day was art for Daisuke. He walked slowly into the room and sat down next to Darkness on the side of the room where the tables were. Once everybody had arrived and sat down the teacher spoke. "Today class we will be drawing each other. So once I say so get up and put your aprons on and find yourself a partner". Everybody paired up. Expect for one person. That particular person was krad. The teacher paired him up with Daisuke and Darkness. When every body had gone over to there to their canvas stand to start there drawing, painting or pastel picture krad came and started talking to darkness who he was next to. "Hi"

"Hi I'm darkness, do you want me to draw you and you draw me?"

"Erm yeah sure"

After an hour or so krad leaned over to see what Darkness had drawn. What he saw on the page shocked him she had drawn him perfectly but with something added white wings. How did she know thought krad did she see them? She smiled at him and asked "do you like it I think you look good with wings kinda sexy even"

"Erm yeah I need to talk to you after this lesson alone"

"Ok sure" then she shouted over to Daisuke "Daisuke go on a head with out me after lesson ok got to sort something out"

"Ok well see ya at mine round 5 ok"

"Yeah that's fine thanks love ya" with this she blew him a playful none meaningful kiss.

The bang rang indicating the end of lesson and the end of school. Everybody rushed to get there things and go home. Darkness and Krad were the only one left. They through the art room doors into the corridor this was when Krad asked "why did you draw me with wings?"

"Don't really know just felt lie you needed some like they belonged on you, erm do u wanna come to mine I need to show you something".

"Ok"

When they reached Darkness house none was in. she took Krad up to her room. when he went in he saw a bed in the corner. It was quite dark in there. She told him to make himself comfortableso he sat down on the bed. She took her jacket off her jacket showing her big full breasts and said now don't get scared but I have to show you this like somehow you will understand.

"Er ok" murmured Krad wondering what it could be. She slowly turned around so her back was facing him and let her black wings out. Krad got up and touched them. "They are so soft and beautiful, now I have got to show you something". Then he let his white full wings out. Darkness stood there for a moment shocked he was and angel to. "You're an angel to; I knew there was something that was calling me to you".

"As soon as I knew you were one I had to tell you I need someone to talk to about it"

After this they talked for hours about how hard it was being an angel and trying to keep it a secret. For a moment there was silence. Darkness looked at Krad and he looked at her. He lent forward as did she when there lips touched there wings wrapped around each other. Nothing mattered anymore to them until they finished. They looked into each other eyes. Darkness took off her top and bra showing her rounded and youthful breasts. Then krad took his top off. Darkness unzipped his trousers slowly and pulled them down revealing his Kelvin cline boxers. She pulled them down showing his package it was very big to. He did the same to her only she had thongs on and did not have a package but her virginal area. He pulled her on to the bed a slipped in to her as he did this she squirmed a bit. Up and down and in and out he went passionately. Each thrust she squirmed more and more until she shouted "krad krad uh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and she came. as did krad. They lay there for a while thinking about what they had done. until in turn they fell asleep.

end of chap one plz tell me what you think.


End file.
